Big Time Rockers
by Romanov289
Summary: AU.Logan is a teen from Tennessee whose life is about to change when he is the new front man of the rock band Big Time Rush.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I just want to say how excited/nervous I am for my first fanfic. The idea of the boys as a rock band has been burning in my head all this time. The inspiration was loosely based off of Cherie Currie's experience with the Runaways. So without further a do here is the first chapter of Big Time Rockers… enjoy.

* * *

_(Logan's POV) _

_Chaotic, untamed, and totally pumped was how I would describe this sea of bodies. The mass side of this crowd was starting to make me a bit uneasy. Who would have ever thought me… a kid from a small town in Tennessee would be performing for thousands in L.A? _

"_Logan you're on," one of the crew members said. _

_I just nodded trying so hard not to vomit, and there I was one single kid in front of thousands of people. _

"_WHAT'S UP LOS ANGELAS?" _

_The response was a mass chorus of screams._

''_That's what I thought here we go!" _

_Then I started to play _

_They're gonna clean up your looks _

_With all the lies in the books _

_To make a citizen out of you_

_Because they sleep with a gun_

_And keep an eye on you, son_

_So they can watch all the things you do _

_Because the drugs never work _

_They're gonna give you a smirk _

'_Cause they got methods of keeping you clean _

_They're gonna rip of your heads_

_Your aspirations to shreds _

_Another cog in the murder head_

_They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me _

_They could care less as long as someone will bleed_

_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose _

_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me _

_The boys and girls in the clique _

_The awful names that they stick_

_You're never gonna fit in much, kid_

_But if you're troubled and hurt _

_What you gout under your shirt_

_We'll make them pay for the things that they did_

_They said that teenagers scare the living shit out of me _

_They could care less as someone will bleed _

_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose _

_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

_OH YEAH!_

_They said that teenagers scare the living shit out of me _

_They could care less as long as someone will bleed _

_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose _

_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me _

_ALL TOGETHER NOW! _

_Teenagers scare the living shit out of me _

_They could care less as long as someone will bleed_

_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose _

_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me _

"_LOGAN! LOGAN! LOGAN! LOGAN!" _

* * *

"Logan… sweetie it's time to wake up," Mom said. Groaning I simply nodded and asked her to leave. With that accomplished I got up and picked out some random clothes from the dresser and looked in the mirror. II didn't look that bad, my outfit consisted of black baggy jeans, a tight blue shirt with black splattered on the side, and a pair of old converse to complete it. Feeling satisfied I went down stairs to the kitchen where I was greeted by the smell of breakfast food and family.

"Morning guys"

A chorus of 'morning' came from my parents.

"Hey buddy," Me cooing at my cute three year old nephew.

"Where's your mommy?"

"Here I am" making her entrance was an irresponsible teenage girl other wise known as my twin sister, Veronica.

"Hey, Logan can you find your own ride before and after school because I have to take Trent to daycare? Plus, I have to leave like right now."

"But you haven't even ate breakfast," Mom having disapproval in her tone.

"I'll eat something on the way there" Veronica said in a rush to get her son and whatever else she needed.

"Logan, please tell me you have some courtesy at least eat breakfast that your mother made," Dad said looking up at me.

"I guess," taking a seat.

Mom smiled and handed me a plate with a spoonful of eggs and a few slices of bacon. After eating I put the plate in the sink where I heard a honking sound. My heart basically sped up knowing full well what that meant.

'Bye guys see yah later" having everything I needed for school.

When I walked out of the house I noticed the black prius on our drive way. After getting in the car I was met up with a pair of chocolate brown eyes.

"Hey babe," the beautiful boy said.

"Hey Thommy," planting a kiss on his lips.

With that kiss Thommy drove out of the drive way heading for school. It was really amazing for me to strike this kind of oil in the rundown town of Long Horn, Tennessee. (A/N idk if a town like that exists) I mean you should just look at him. To say this guy was built was definitely an understatement. Thommy had muscles that would make someone like Emmett Cullen feel self conscious. His skin was a perfect caramel brown. Yet, the one thing that really attracted me was his dark brown eyes. The one thing that was really complicated about him was his personality. His emotions were like an up and down roller coaster. There are days where he is the nicest person alive, and other days where he makes you wish you have never met him before. That was the main reason why our relationship was complicated, and not just the reason that we're two guys in a relationship. Thommy and I would have been open about this if someone asked us, but there really wasn't anything to talk about.

"Logan, you okay?"

"Yeah, why?" coming out of my dozing

"Nothing you just seemed out of it for a moment"

"Well, that's why I have you, you keep me grounded" smiling at Mendez.

"Shut up" Thommy said while chuckling

When we both got out of the car, and into the school we were met up by our friend Yvonne.

"Hey, bitches" the little freak said walking up to us.

Yvonne had this act of insulting people, to make her feel intimidating. I guess you can say that it worked in the way no one would ever think of double crossing her or anyone she associated with. So, that was one of the benefits of having the resident, badass as a friend.

"Hey hoe," I stated trying to bring a comeback.

"Alright, do you two ever quit," Thommy said having enough of our constant bickering.

"Nope"

"So… Logan are you ready for your performance tonight," Yvonne smiled at me.

"Don't remind me," shaking my head out of embarrassment.

"Dude come on, you are like the only form of entertainment this town has after football season,"

"She's has a point you know" we looked back to find Veronica strolling up to us.

"Where's your son and the boyfriend?" me cringing at the last word.

"Trent is at the day care, and Alex is at the athletics office. Anyway Yvonne is right Logie you are the only thing that makes this town interesting."

I was about to say something till the final bell toned signaling us to get to our home room.

* * *

_Black Horse Bar _

Here we are, tonight is the night. Well, actually there wasn't anything special about Friday night. All I was doing was performing at the Black Horse. I know some people might think of that is exciting, and it is, but I've been doing this since I was fourteen, but that doesn't matter now. Right now we're doing sound check to make sure everything was in order. When the guys signaled that everything was in order that was my cue. When I walked up on the stage I had this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach, like something was going to happen. The feeling quickly went away when I sat down on the stool and saw the audience.

"How's it going everybody?" I asked everyone at the bar.

There were a few cheers, but other than that dead silence. Not waiting any longer I decided to play the first few chords from my guitar and start the song.

_Kiss me out of the bearded barley _

_Nightly, beside the green, green grass_

_Swing, swing, swing the spinning step_

_You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress_

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight_

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor, lift your open hand_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance _

_Silver moon's sparkly, so kiss me_

_Kiss me down by the broken tree house _

_Swing me upon its hanging tire_

_Bring, bring, bring that flower hat_

_We'll take the trail marked on your father's map_

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight_

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor, lift your open hand_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_

_Silver moon's sparkling, so kiss me_

_Kiss me beneath the milky twilight_

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor, lift your open hand_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_

_Silver moon's sparkling, so kiss me_

_So kiss me, so kiss me, so kiss me _

After I was done everyone applauded like crazy. Then the nausea came back again, which led to the worst thing imaginable… me vomiting on stage.

* * *

_Outside of the bar (third POV)_

"Well, isn't he everything I said he was?" Yvonne asked two figures in the dark.

"I never knew you had such a talented friend" a woman said.

"Does he always puke right after a performance?" asked a rather large man staring at Yvonne.

Yvonne chuckled, "No, he only does that when he feels something major is happening; I guess you can say that he knew you two were coming."

"But I'm really glad that you were able to see Logan, Uncle Gustavo you to Aunt Kelly. Tell me, why do you need a singer I thought the boys were doing fine?" Yvonne asked.

"The boys don't seem like they are taking this whole band gig seriously and we need someone who does," Gustavo replied.

"Yvonne is there any way we can be able to talk to him?" Kelly asked.

"Well, here's the thing he dosn't know anything about this."

The two of them had shoked looks on both their faces.

"Look, we live in a week and the record company expects us to come back with a new face!" Gustavo yelled to his niece.

"Don't worry, I'll find a way to have him accept the offer, plus I'll doubt he'll say no," Yvonne assured her uncle.

"We have to get back to the hotel, here's my card," Kelly handing Yvonne a buisness card.

As they left Yvonne had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

_'What did I just do'_ she thought to herself.

* * *

**Whew glad that was done. I would just like to say this is so awesome having my first story on this site. And it would be awesomer (laughs) if you guys can review on stuff you liked, what i need to improve on, just your own feed back on what you thought of it. So, thanks again for reading it and I hope to see your comments and update soon. =) **

**-Romanov 289 **


	2. Chapter 2

_The first idea that comes to mind when depicting a beach would be a clear blue sky hovering over a calm ocean slowly going back and forth against white sand. However, this was far from what I have expected. A dark sky was all that I could have seen with no hope of the sun coming out. The ocean was basically throwing itself at the beach. Something about this beach gave me a feeling not of anxiety, but of hope. It was actually a lot beautiful than what I gave it credit for moments ago. Yet, the beauty left as quickly as it came when my eyes stumbled upon something at the sand. It looked like a… mannequin? But I didn't get it what would a mannequin be doing in this place. That's when realization hit me, that mannequins don't just show up anywhere and this was far from a mannequin. My breath hitched and started walking toward what I hoped wasn't what I thought it was. Unfortunately, life isn't so kind to me at this moment, there the girl who couldn't have been older than fifteen lied on the wet sand. The dress she wore rivaled the whiteness of her skin. Her hair which was similar to mine in color, but certainly not in length was drenched and covered half of her face. But what terrified me most was the crimson that seemed to have splattered her entire body, but from what I can tell there were no open wounds that I could have identified. As I was observing her I heard what sounded like foot steps sloshing against the sand. When I turned around all I heard was _

_Boom._

_

* * *

_

I woke up gasping for breath. '_It was just a dream, it was just a dream,' _I tried to reassure myself.

"Logan are you okay?" Veronica asked through the door.

"I'm fine"

"Well, hurry up Thommy and Yvonne are here for breakfast"

"Okay, I'll be right there."

Getting out from bed I changed into a simple black shirt, dark jeans, and converse. I walked out of my room to find Veronica waiting.

"Are you okay Logan you look awful" concern obviously in my twin's voice.

I just nodded in reply not feeling like talking at this time of day. We walked downstairs and sure enough Yvonne and my love were right in the living room.

"Hey honey,"

"Hi" me wrapping my arms around his neck and giving him a soft kiss.

"All right you to, do that when you both are alone where there's no chance of anyone walking in on you. Now come on I'm hungry, "V laughed.

* * *

When we arrived at the diner I noticed something weird; Yvonne was actually quiet. The only time she was ever quiet was when she had something major to hide. I would have to ask her about it later. Right now we were at our usual booth just chatting about what happened yesterday.

"I'm really sorry something like that happened to you man. If it were me I probably would have never shown my face in town again," Thommy tried to show sympathy.

"Thanks Thomas that makes me feel a lot better," sarcasm totally present in my voice.

"You know I was just trying to make you feel"

"The only thing that can make me feel better is if everyone pretends that this never happened"

"Oh, God its Long Horn's resident douches Joel and Zach Milano," Yvonne nudged her head to the back, and sure enough the duo and a few others were heading right toward us.

"Hi Logan, how are you on this fine Saturday morning?" Joel asked in a mocking tone.

"Fine," I said not looking into their eyes.

"Hey great job at the Black Horse yesterday, hey what was that song called again? Oh now I remember, hey guys how bout' we sing him the song," The group nodded in agreement.

"Kiss me… **BLAHH**," the assholes walked out of the diner laughing. With words such as 'loser' and 'freak' directed toward me as they left.

"Don't pay any attention to them Lo, they're just jealous that they can't sing or play an instrument even if their lives depended on it. And think about it, in a few years those "rulers of the school" will be cleaning out the scum of your pool," Yvonne assured me.

Smiling I mouthed a 'thank you' as our waitress came to take our orders.

"Let me guess four glasses of orange juice, chocolate chip pancakes for the twins, sunny side up eggs with a side of bacon for Thommy, a French omelet with whole wheat toast for Yvonne, and to end it all with cherry pie with whip cream."

We all just sort of looked at Rhonda in astonishment. Is that what we always order when we stop by here?

"Thank you Rhonda," we all said in unison.

"Oh Logan before I forget do you mind doing something for me?"

"Sure"

"Would you mind if you were able to give me your autograph?" Rhonda asked while handing me a paper and pen.

"Sure thing"

I wrote my signature on the paper and gave it to Rhonda, there she went back to the kitchen and was basically squealing her but off. We all laughed at the fact that I was starting to have fans in town.

"See I told you guys that I'm going to hit it big," saying it with pride.

"Logan, do you honestly think you're going to make it in Memphis or even Nashville?" V questioned.

"Well, honestly I wasn't planning on making it in either of those places," the guys just looked at me with this confused look on their faces. "I was really hoping that it would be in L.A" Soon, they all just groaned and now had these faces of utter disgust.

Then Thommy said: Look, babe I love you but I don't think you have the spice to go against those kinds of people. In that town of fakes, hellish traffic, and smog you're only as big as you're next screw up. And truth be told, you don't strike me as the kind of person who I'd see go up in front of a judge for domestic assault.

"Well, maybe it's time for change. I'm going to show everyone that you don't need the use of illegal substances at a club in Paris to have a good time. I'm just going to be myself."

"No offense Logan, but sometimes being yourself can cause a lot more bad than it does good," Veronica explained.

"Like what?" Veronica then shifted her eyes from Thommy to…me. I finally knew what she was saying, _how could she? _I thought.

"Sis, that was so uncalled for"

"I didn't say shit"

"Yeah, well you were thinking it"

"I'm just saying that not everyone is going to react kindly to that kind of subject"

"Well at least it beats getting knocked up at fifteen with some loser quarter back," with that Yvonne gasped and covered her mouth, Thommy whispered something in a sharp tone, lastly came my sister who had her jaw to the floor and a shocked/anger expression was evident on her face. Right than and there I knew what I just said.

"Veronica," my voice was starting to crack.

"Save it, our food is already coming" her eyes were fixated on the table.

Soon enough our food had arrived.

* * *

To say that breakfast at the diner was hell was definitely an understatement. The four of us all ate in total silence. The ride back home had more tension than in the diner. When V and I came home she immediately went to her room and slammed the door so hard. I probably deserved whatever she was planning on dishing out. All I knew was I had to get out of the house. I went upstairs to my room to bring the things I usually take with me when going to the woods. With my songbook and my lucky pen fitting snuggly in the guitar case along with the guitar I proceeded to leave my house. While heading toward the woods I never noticed how clumped the town was. All the houses were the same bland white or beige and all the shops in the main street of town were in a way on top of each other. It's a total mystery that I have lived in a town where everybody knows everybody and yet I still feel like a total outcast. Besides V, Thommy, and Yvonne I never had a true person to call friend. It wasn't that I shut people out it's just no one felt or more like _wanted_ to come in. The only time people would notice me is when I performed at the Blackhorse or at a party. Which was fine, but that's not being a friend that's an entertainer I want people to look beyond the whole singing and playing guitar to just look at me. A nice, smart, creative, and lovable guy, but I guess that it is too much to ask. Finally I came to the location that I was looking for. This spot of the forest was extra special to me because no one ever wanders this far out into the woods. And it was just simply beautiful; the trees were aligned in a way that they made a perfect circle. This place was where I would come to escape life to write songs; some of my best were born right here. I sat down in the middle of the group, trying to find the peace. I took out the guitar making sure that everything was in order. I didn't feel like playing any of my songs so I decided to play some of the Runaways to prep up. While I was playing I heard a few twigs snapped, dismissing as some rabbit. However, a few more twigs snapped that's when I knew that whatever it was it was not a rabbit.

"Sounds nice"

Wait a minute was that… Yvonne?

I turned and sure enough there she was.

"What are you doing here?"

"Can't a girl explore the majestic forest that is a few steps from her house?"

"I suppose"

"Plus, I come here to get away from it all. Not specifically here, but the river that's like a short distance from here."

"That's cool"

"I guess what are you doing besides practicing?"

"Nothing"

"You know I think they're wrong," Yvonne said sitting next to me on the ground. I just gave her a baffled look.

"Thommy and Veronica for saying that you don't have what it takes"

"It seems like you're the only one that believes in me"

"You know that's not true and you're right, Hollywood does need a change of how people act"

These are the times that few people ever see; Yvonne being a caring human being. No badass attitude or 'get out of my face' persona just a normal nice girl.

"Yvonne, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot"

"What's wrong? Back at the diner you barely said anything you didn't even chew off those heads of the Milano brothers. The only way you stay this quiet is when you have something to hide"

"No I do not" Yvonne had this offended look on her face.

"Please you and I have been best friends since first grade. I know you're ways of hiding secrets and you know mine. So you might as well just tell me now!"

"I think I did something"

"Wait a bad something or a good something?"

"I guess you could call it both"

"So… what do you need a doctor or talk to your folks…?"

"No it's nothing like that. It's just… have you ever met someone with incredible talent, but no one recognizes it as much as they should?

"Can't say that I have"

"Well, I know someone who is so talented in what they do. It's just no one appreciates their talent so I pulled a few strings and it seems like the sky is clearing up for them"

"That's great, but how could it be bad?"

"They have no clue that I did this, and I'm afraid that if they find out they might say no"

"How badly do they want to be recognized?"

"Really bad, they talk about it all the time"

"If they really want it than they would have to be crazy to say no. However, I do think that you should have told them before hand"

"Maybe you're right"

"So how 'bout we go tell this person what you did, and don't worry I'll help you break it to him or her"

"No offence Logan, but you can't help this situation"

"And may I ask why?"

"Because that person I was talking about, well Logan it's

_you" _

_

* * *

_

**Dun dun dun. Sorry for not updating in like a month, I just had so much going on in life that it was pretty hard to cram in creative writing. Before I forget I want to thank everyone who read the story and who have made it a hit. I especially want to thank Hikari for being the first one that commented well… more like Hikari was the only one that commented (giggles) =D. So remember to review guys because more reviews gets our little Logie to Hollywood faster. **

**Romanov out **


	3. Chapter 3

"V, do you know where my watch is?"

"No sorry, Logan do you know where I put my necklace?" she asked franticly searching in her room.

"Top shelf on the left"

"Thank you"

"Logan I found your watch on the table"

"Thanks mom"

"No problem sweetheart," Mom smiled and gave me a quick peck on the cheek.

I put on the watch, and quickly went downstairs to see where dad was. And sure enough he was in the living room watching some football game.

"Dad are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be" he said while turning off the TV.

"All right boys here we are, so tell us; how do we both look?" Mom asked as she and Veronica went down the stairs. Honestly they both looked very pretty. V decided to go in a black mini with ballet flats, and to end it all with the necklace I gave her last Christmas. Mom was rocking in a red sleeveless with matching pumps.

"You two look beautiful," Dad admired.

"I second that statement," me agreeing with his comment.

"Well, now that we're all here let's go to dinner," Veronica said.

"Logan, what did Yvonne say that her uncle was like?" Mom asked while checking her make up.

"All she said was that he was nice, but only when you do things his way. If not than he's hell on earth," I answered without taking my eyes off of the car window. We finally reached the town's limits and are now heading to Nashville which is like… an hour or so away.

"This is so awesome we are actually going to meet the Gustavo Rocque," Veronica was almost jumping out of her seat.

"How come I have never heard of him before, I mean I'm always on what's happening on the music scene"

"Bro, you only know what's happening on the punk music scene. Gustavo Rocque works with pop boy bands. Well, more like _'worked' _with pop boy bands from the nineties, he hasn't worked on another project since 02. But in that music life span of ten years he did make big bucks."

"I just think it's so exciting that we're going to meet a record producer from Hollywood. Who wants to meet you Logan, just imagine all the possibilities?" Mom gushed her heart out.

"And Yvonne didn't tell you anything about any of this?" Dad questioned.

"No, she didn't tell me anything about this, until yesterday"

"Oh, which reminds me Bob remember to help me make Yvonne a fruit basket. Logan, I'm sorry but kudos to Yvonne for talking to her uncle about you," Mom stated.

"But mom think of it, pop boy bands that means that I might have to actually _dance_" I cringed at the very thought.

"Don't worry we'll talk about it when we get there," Mom assured me.

The rest of the drive was pretty quiet; everyone was just doing their own thing. Once we got to Nashville the frogs in my stomach we're starting jump around like crazy. I needed to calm myself down,_ 'remember this Gustavo Rocque guy is just another human being' _I thought to myself, '_yeah person who has the power to make or crush your dreams'. _All right now the nausea is starting to come back up again.

"All right here we are, oh and Logan please try not to throw up on anyone," V laughed while getting out of the car.

"Thanks" I muttered sharply.

We got out of the car and left it in some parking space. As we were walking we spotted Yvonne with a rather large man and a small woman who couldn't have been older than twenty five.

"Yvonne!" I yelled hoping that it would get her attention, and surprisingly it did. She waved at us in a stunning blue strapless with black high heels.

"Hey guys," Yvonne hugging both me and V.

"Uncle Gustavo Aunt Kelly these are my friends, Logan and Veronica Mitchell," introducing us to her relatives.

"Pleasure and I assume that these two are your parents," Mr. Rocque asked us, while pointing to our parents.

"That's correct, I'm Bob and this is my wife Suzan," Dad introducing themselves to them. "And I suspect you don't need another introduction to the twins"

"Well, now that we are all here let's go inside to eat," Mom suggested.

When we went into the restaurant it was really impressive. It was one of those high class dinning restaurants that give you a portion of food that even a gerbil couldn't be satisfied. That was one of the expectations that I was dreading when we ordered. Oh, well maybe this is what I might have to get use to. We all just sat there on the table unsure of what to converse about. That's when I discovered that Gustavo was almost observing me.

"Not to be rude or anything, but what are you staring at?" I questioned.

He seemed to have an expression of shock on his face for me even asking him that questioned. Maybe it was a bad idea to start a conversation with that.

"Nothing I'm just trying to figure you out," Gustavo answered.

"Figure… me out?"

"Yes, out of many of the boys that I've worked with in my career as a producer you seem to be the most interesting. By the way, sorry about what happened on Friday that must have been the worst"

I instantly blushed like crazy the fact that a Hollywood music producer saw me end the night with me vomiting.

"Next time eat something like a small salad with water before you go on," Kelly I think her name was advised. I nodded making sure to do that the next time.

"So, Logan who would you say you look up to as your idol musically?" Kelly asked not being able to stand the long silence.

It almost felt like everyone at the table had their eyes on me, but I had to keep it together there is no right or wrong answer.

"I would have to say… Amber Laverne," I told her. What? Amber Laverne is a great singer, and if you ask me she is probably the _only _woman who could have made me straight.

"He is such a fan of that woman," Dad chuckled.

"Are you really?" Kelly smiled at me.

"Yeah, Yvonne, Veronica, a friend, and I went to one of her concerts up in Memphis. I'm totally into her new stuff like _The Hottest Thing_ album"

"He always blows up that album in my car, and he would always sing to every one of her songs when ever it would play. It doesn't matter when or where if an Amber Laverne song plays don't be surprised if Logan is singing along to the song" Veronica pointed out. We all started to laugh at my unhealthy obsession.

"You know I actually talked to her not to long ago," Gustavo said.

"Really" sparking my interest, "About what?"

"You know just about what's going on in both our lives. She told Kelly and me that she might be expecting with her hubby, but that's a might we aren't for sure. So don't you four say anything about this," Gustavo warned us.

"And what about Yvonne?" I asked. I think it's unfair that he warns us not to tell secrets like this, but nothing to Yvonne.

"Yvonne knows what happens if she says anything about the celebs," Gustavo answered.

"That's true," she said quietly almost to herself while taking a sip of water.

"So I have one more question to ask you"

"Go ahead"

"What would you say was your craziest performance ever? Besides what happened Friday" Gustavo asked.

"Uhm, you know I don't think I ever had a crazy night when I would sing" me just drinking water hoping he would leave it like that.

"Logan Ashley Mitchell, you are lying through your teeth," my mother gasped at my statement.

"Excuse me?" Kelly questioned.

"It's true he had so many wonderful concerts, but there was one concert that was a real jaw dropper"

"Mom please don't," I begged hiding my face with both my hands to cover the deep red starting to appear on my face. V and Yvonne instantly started laugh exactly what she was talking about.

"Suzan are you sure it's a good idea to tell them. I'm sure none of them want to hear about… _that_" Dad said completely on my side with this one.

"Don't be silly Bob of course we would like to hear about one of Logan's concerts," Gustavo had a deviant glint in his eyes.

"Well, I'm glad you see it my way Gustavo," Mom agreed with him. "Let's see how did it go? Oh, I remember, every year our town had this little picnic in the summer to commemorate the founding of Long Horn. Unfortunately, the weather wasn't so kind so we had to have the picnic in the community center, and to make matters worse the band the town booked to play bailed out on the last minute. I however being responsible for the entertainment would not allow it. That's when it hit me that Logan, Veronica, Yvonne, and their friend Thommy started their own little band, so I asked them if they wanted to play at the picnic and luckily they said yes. Now keep in mind they are all fourteen at this time. Once everything was set up, and everyone was having a good time. Then everybody started to become bored, and asked when the entertainment was coming, so I texted V to go out there, and they did. The kids didn't even play and they already turned some heads when Yvonne wore this black leather jumpsuit the same went with Veronica only it was red. Thommy wore a dark blue shirt with these silver shorts. Then V started to play the first chords of _Cherry Bomb._ That is when…

'_Oh no here it comes'_ I thought to myself.

"Logan came out on stage **"shirtless" **and with glitter basically all on his body, but that didn't stop there he wore tight black leather pants, and to end it with black knee high platform boots that just so happened to be 'mine'. And if you didn't think that was enough get a load of this; when performing he did the moaning parts of the song. When the kids were done they got off and everybody in the whole town was speech less. It was unlike anything anybody had ever seen before. Shortly after the picnic the kids were well known all throughout the town. In my opinion that will be a performance no one will ever forget in Long Horn"

I looked up to see that Gustavo and Kelly had their jaws to the floor. Great now they think I'm some flamboyant Iggy Pop wannabe.

"That is the most…" Gustavo said with a rising voice.

'_So long music career'_ I thought sadly.

..Is the most incredible thing I've ever heard!" Gustavo shouted out. Having a few people turn heads to our table.

"Excuse me?" my family and I questioned him in astonishment. How in the world would something like that be incredible, I mean I was fourteen I had no idea what I was doing at the time.

"That is the kind of spirit I want to see in my boys that passion that dedication, and the willingness to give a show people will never forget. You my friend have the fire.

The rest of the dinner went off smoothly. I was surprised when we were brought our food that it wasn't the elf food that I was expecting. Now it was time for dessert, and more serious matters.

"It's a three month plan where I'll be taking Logan back with us to Los Angeles to record some demos," Gustavo told my parents.

"Right what are demos again?" V asked with a dumb founded look on her face. Sure she is my twins, but she isn't exactly the brightest.

"There just sample songs that Logan and the rest of the band will be recording. If the company likes the demos then the boys get to make a full album," Kelly explained.

"Plus we'll take very good care of Logan while he is away"

"Logan, I hope you know that it's a very special honor to be able to work with me. The young men that I work with have to have everything that I'm looking for. And you are those chosen few, now what I'm trying to get is do you feel this is something you want?" Gustavo asked.

Once again all eyes were on me waiting for my answer.

"Where do I sign?" I asked blindly.

**Hey guys, it's me again. I don't know about you, but I wasn't really feeling this chapter =(, but that's for you guys to decide. Once again I want to say thanks to: Hikari, Saya, and Hello Officer for reviewing; your comments mean so much to me. I want to say that I'm going to be posting a Edward/Bella fanfic for Twilight and a Katniss/Peeta story for Hunger Games so it might take a while to update this story, but update I will. Also check out my profile to meet the cast if you haven't already, and to see the "costume" Logan wore at the tender age of fourteen. Before anyone is confused the outfits the kids wore were that of The Runaways during the 70s. Amber Laverne is a parody of Avril Lavigne. The Hottest Thing album is a parody of Avril's 'not so new' album The Best Damn Thing. Next chapter is Logan saying goodbye to the life he once knew. So hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and remember to comment. **

**The reward for commenting is the boys of BTR giving you a hug. But they'll be hugging you 'shirtless, glitter all over their well toned bodies, and they'll be wearing nothing but tight black leather pants'. **


	4. Chapter 4

**What is up everybody? So this is the chapter you all have been waiting for. Before I stop I want to answer a question that Titled Heart asked, so here it is:**

**Q: Why did you make Logan's middle name Ashley? **

**A: My best 'guy' friend's middle name is Ashley, and I couldn't think of one so I decided to use his name Ashley. Just so we're clear the name 'Ashley' is a swing name (as I like to call it). Parents name their daughters Ashley, and there are a few "daring" parents who will name their sons Ashley. It's perfectly fine. So Titled Heart I hope that answers your question.**

**Without further a due here is chapter four of Big Time Rockers. **

* * *

_(Saturday Morning)_

These are the times where I wanted to hide under a rock and just stay there. Unfortunately, it was too late for that, I had week to accomplish that. Now, Thommy, Veronica, and Yvonne were helping me pack the last of my things.

"Are you sure you have everything?" V asked.

"Yup everything is where it should be. Except for one thing…" The guys had these confusing looks on their faces. I walked to the corner of my room to my guitar.

"Here it is," I put my baby into its case.

"I can't believe that you are actually going to work with my uncle," Yvonne was starting to get jumpy.

"Can you imagine what would happen, Logan if you got a record deal? Your house would be like a tourist attraction," Thommy said.

"Guys come on I'm just going to record some demos, that's it," trying to keep everybody in control. Ah who am I kidding. "But I still can't believe I'm going TO HOLLYWOOD!" The four of us were squealing and jumping around like little school girls.

"Let's go through this one more time. What are we going to tell everyone?" I asked my friends and twin.

"That you showing signs of depression and the fact that you are starting to get on the road to self destructive, our caring and loving parents had no other choice, but to place you in a top of the line mental facility in Montana. Where you will be cared for by certified nurses, and work with the best therapist money can buy," V recited our little lie to tell everyone in Town when I'm gone.

"Do you honestly believe people will buy that?" Yvonne started to get worried.

"Come on, in this town people will eat shit like that up and will talk about till there's something new to talk about. Which I believe won't be happening for a very long time," Thommy scoffed at Yvonne's fear.

"Kids, come on we're ready to go!" Dad yelled from downstairs.

The four of us collected my bags and headed downstairs for the car.

* * *

When we got to the airport the damn frogs were hopping like crazy again. This was no time to barf my heart out, it was bad enough in front of a small crowd I don't want hundreds of people to see the contents of last night's dinner. When mom noticed my uneasiness she suggested that she and dad buy me something to eat on the way to Cali.

V and Yvonne excused themselves saying they wanted to check out some of the shops Nashville airport had to offer. Thus, leaving me alone with Thommy, this was the moment I dreaded all week.

"So…"Thommy said. The two of us walking around; having no idea where we were going.

"So"

"How 'bout we have some privacy?" Thommy asked.

I nodded and intertwined our hands together. Thommy having the look of satisfaction on his face led us to the men's restroom. This was the moment I wanted to avoid, having to say good bye to Thommy. I understand it's just for three months, but here is the thing. If we do get picked by the record company, I have to stay another three months to make a full album. I can't even survive a weekend without Thommy. The thought of not being able to see him for half a year was just too much for me. When we got to the restroom I sat myself on the sink looking down on the ugly green tile floor. I soon heard the sound of water running so that means Thommy is washing his hands.

"Half of the year," Thommy said almost to himself.

"I don't know that yet, the record company still has to choose us"

"Do you want them to choose you?"

Why did he have to ask that question? This is what I have been dreaming about my entire life I wanted to have it all, but then again it means nothing if it means not being able to see Thommy.

"What do you want?" me asking him.

"Do you really want to know?"

I just simply nodded, and he turned off the water faucet, and walked up to the sink I was sitting in.

"At first I came up with every possible plan imaginable to get you to stay. Then, I started doing some thinking…"

"You were thinking?" I asked in total shock.

"Shut up" he smiled and punched my shoulder lightly. "Then that's when it hit me. That I was being the most selfish person on the planet for even having the thought of asking for you to stay here" his smile left quickly.

"So you do want me to leave"

"Logan you and I both know that I would fight for you to be by my side till the bitter end. I was just putting my wants and needs before yours, and I would never forgive myself for knowing full well that I forced you to give up your dreams. Opportunities like this come only once, and I intend for you to take advantage of that"

That was all it had to take before the sobs came in. I wrapped my arms around his neck and cried on his shoulder, letting the tears seep into his shirt.

"B-but none of that means anything if I have to say goodbye to you" still sobbing on his shoulder.

"Then don't say goodbye"

"What do you mean?" some tears flowing freely out of my eyes.

"Instead of this being a goodbye, how about a see yah soon," Thommy said while holding my face with both of his hands.

"You know I can't ask that from you. Why would you waste six months waiting for me?"

"Because that's showing how I'm unconditionally and irrevocably in love with you"

God, he's not only is he willing to wait half a year for me, but he also partly quoted my favorite book, a book he despises with a fiery passion. I have a feeling he is purposely trying to make me into a human sprinkler. At this point I didn't care all I knew was I needed him. After his declaration I moved my hands from his neck to his jet black hair, I grabbed his hair to pull his head down to kiss me. This kiss was unlike any other kiss that we had in the past two years of being together. He moved his hands down to my thighs where I wrapped myself around his waist. He picked me up from the sink, and soon my back was thrown against one of the stalls. Thommy moaned in my mouth when our tongues were battling for dominance. He left my mouth and quickly went to work on leaving a love mark on my neck.

Once it was all said and done we were basically gasping for air.

"We should get back, don't want to miss your flight," Thommy said.

I nodded my head, grabbed my duffel bag and walked with him hand in hand.

* * *

Luckily we met up with everybody at the gate I'm supposed to be at. I now saw the plane is now at our gate and people coming out of the doors.

"_All passengers now boarding for Los Angeles"_ the speaker said. This is now the time.

I hugged both my parents; mom is hugging a bit to tight than dad.

"I'm going to miss you so much Logan," Mom said.

"Me to mommy," Mom basically whimpered a little knowing that I haven't called her that since I was eight.

"I'm going to make you proud dad" I told him

"No son you can't, because you already have" I hugged him one last time.

"Oh, Logan before I forget… here's your food," Mom handed me a bag. The contents were a breakfast sandwich, French toast sticks with maple syrup, and grape flavored water that was added in to the bag. Considering I have an unhealthy obsession to fruit flavored water _especially_ grape.

I moved on to Yvonne for her goodbye.

"Tell my Uncle Gus and Aunt Kelly that I say "Hi" while you're up there okay," she asked.

"I promise"

Now it was my twin Veronica's turn.

"I'll call you everyday once I get settled"

"You don't have to do that," Veronica told me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Logan, we have twin telepathy, you can be in the tundra's of Siberia and I'd still know what you're thinking"

"It even goes as far as me sitting pretty on cloud nine eating Aunt Vicky's brownies, and you in the fiery pits of hell having to hear Aunt Pearl complain and hear Uncle Bailey self loathe" I joked around.

"That's kind of the other way around, but you get the point," V laughed and at the same time her eyeliner was running from the tears.

Last but not least it was Tommy's turn.

"I promise once the band makes it, and we go on tour I'm taking you with me," I told him as we embraced each other one last time.

"As a groupie?"

"More like you will be in charge of getting me everything as small as a jelly filled doughnut to as big as entertainment"

"I don't think it will be hard getting you some entertainment," he said in sensual way.

Dad gave a small grunt having us still be aware the rest of them were still there.

"Promise me one thing though," Thommy asked.

"Anything"

"Promise me you won't fall for any of those Hollywood boys while you're there"

"Never"

I gave Thommy one final kiss and grabbed my things. I turned back to see my family one more time and waved at them, and they returned the gesture back to me. I went up to the employees and handed her my ticket and headed for the plane. I placed the duffel bag into the compartment and took my seat in a rather large seat, considering I was flying first class. We waited for about twenty minutes for everyone to find their seat and to do all the regulations that was necessary. That's when we took off, I looked out the window, to find that everything was starting to get smaller to the point where all I saw was clouds. Knowing full well that in the first time of my life I was now Tennessee.

_(2 hours later) _

The flight was amazing to say the least. I ate my breakfast and took a quick nap to digest it. I looked out the window to find our whereabouts to find that we were starting to descend. That's when the stewardess came on: _Ladies and Gentlemen thank you for choosing to fly American Airways. It is now 5:45 a.m. with cloudy skies occurring throughout the day. We hope to fly with you again soon, and welcome to Los Angeles, California. _

* * *

**Finally Logan is in Hollywood (jumps up and down). Alright everyone next chapter Logan meets the boys for the first time. And remember each person that reviews gets a complimentary breakfast in any part of the day. Breakfast containing a breakfast sandwich, French toast sticks with maple syrup, and the best of all FRUIT FLAVORED WATER! So if you guys want one review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**All right everybody this is the chapter you all have been waiting for. Logan's first day in Cali. **

_(Last chapter)_

_Welcome to Los Angeles, California._

Oh my god, I can't believe I'm actually here. It's really hard to keep myself from being a bit jumpy, I mean who wouldn't? Luckily, I was the first one to get off of the plane, that's where I found Kelly waiting at the gate for me.

"Logan"

"Hi Kelly," I said to her while giving her a hug.

"How was your flight?"

"It was amazing"

"Glad to here, come on let's get the rest of your bags," she said.

As we were walking I couldn't help, but look at these new surroundings. Everyone that was walking past were unlike anything back home. I was definitely not in Kansas anymore, or in my case Tennessee. Now we are at the luggage retrieval section, waiting for my bags to come. Luckily I placed red bows on my suitcase and guitar case. Otherwise Kelly and I would have had to wait along time. When I had everything I turned to Kelly who had a look of shock.

"You only brought two bags and a guitar case with you?"

"I'm one of those people who could pack their _entire _room in three bags or less"

"Oh, sorry"

"That's okay"

"Here let me help you with that"

She now had my suitcase which left me with the duffel and guitar case. We left the airport and are now heading to Kelly's car which is a pretty sweet ride if you ask me. With everything in the trunk and the both of us in the front seat we were now on the L.A. freeway.

"So Logan, where do you want to go first?"

"Excuse me?"

"Where do you want to head first in L.A.?"

"I thought we were heading to Gustavo's house"

"Well…the thing is you're a bit early and Gustavo told me to stall for a bit. So I thought it would be good for you to be one with the city"

"Honestly I don't know any of the places so… surprise me"

Okay that was the best time I had in my whole life. This town is unlike anything I've ever seen before, and don't even get me started on the churros. But now we were driving up to these steal gates.

"Kelly where are we?" I asked.

"Logan welcome to the Palm Woods"

"And this is where Gustavo and the rest of the guys live"

"You got it, the only way you can live here is if you're a star or you have a major bank account. The best thing about the Palm Woods is that it's right on the beach, and more importantly we're only half an hour away from the studio"

I didn't pay attention much, because I was to busy staring at the other houses. Calling the homes huge would totally be an understatement. If these mansions were big, I could only imagine on the size of Gustavo's casa.

"But you'll do fine, so is there anything else you want to ask?"

"Uhm… no I'm fine," I told her. Clearly not knowing what she just said.

"All right here we are," Kelly exclaimed.

We pulled up to this indescribable house. It was about three stories and had that Hamptons feel to it. When we drove to the garage there was already somebody there.

"Hey Carlos," Kelly greeted the boy.

"Hi Kelly," Carlos said while giving her a hug.

"Logan, this is Carlos he is one of the boys in the band," Kelly introduced me to him.

"What's going on man?" Carlos offered me his hand.

"Not much," shaking his head. I took a good look at him and was saddened by his appearance. Not that he was ugly or anything; it's just… he has all the physical features that Thommy has: olive skin, black hair, brown eyes, and a well toned body. This was going to make us as band mates a lot harder than I thought. I thought to myself as I was unloading my stuff out of the car.

"You only brought three things?" he asked in astonishment. Why is it so hard to believe that a person has good packing skills?

"I guess I'm one of those people that can fit everything in three bags or less" I told him. He simply shook his head in understanding.

"Boys, Gustavo sent me a text so I have to go back to the studio. Carlos why don't you help Logan get settled in"

"Sure thing Kells"

"Bye guys," Kelly said driving out of the drive way Carlos and I just waived to her.

"How's about we come inside"

"Sounds good"

"Well come on," he motioned me towards the door. We went inside of the house, and it was amazing. We walked through this grand kitchen that honestly was bigger than my old living room; the living room itself could fit my old house comfortably. Carlos and I were walking up the staircase where I noticed a certain photo hanging on the wall. The photo contained Carlos with two other boys on the beach.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I assured him. "Who are those two guys in that picture?" I pointed specifically to the one I was seeing.

"Oh, those two are also your band mates. Logan Mitchell this is Kendall Knight and James Diamond, Kendall Knight and James Diamond this is Logan Mitchell," we were both laughing at Carlos' funny introduction. So I decided to play along: "Hi Kendall Knight and James Diamond," we both chuckled.

We both made it up the stairs to this hall where Carlos stopped at this door. "I hope you don't mind the guest room". I just looked at him.

"Why am I staying in the guest room?"

Carlos had this pained expression on his face, trying to figure out what to say next. "Your room kind of has some work, apparently a pipe busted out of the wall. While we're fixing that up you have to stay in the guest room for a little while," He looked genuinely sorry that this little annoyance happened. I just nodded my head not wanting to press any further on the issue. Carlos opened the door to reveal this stunning room it wasn't anything lavish it was just… simple. The room's color was white, but not the cold snow type of white but more of this white that gave the room a sense of warmth. The wooden floors added that feeling with its neutral color, the room also had more than enough space for all of my belongings. I couldn't help but notice the painting that was on the wall above the headboard, the painting showed palm trees.

"So do you like it?" Carlos asked. I completely forgot that he was still here; I guess that usually happens when you get to crash in a sweet place like this.

"I love it" I answered truthfully. We looked around not quiet sure on what to say next. Until Carlos decided to speak up:

"You know I don't mean the one to brag, but I actually did that painting above the bed," Carlos looked a bit nervous for some reason.

"That's awesome, you can paint?"

"A little bit, but you should check out where I found the inspiration," Carlos walking toward a balcony. _'Okay, how on earth did I miss that?' _I thought to myself. We walked through these slide in glass doors that opened up to this spectacular view. It showed the ocean and water is all you could see in the horizon, I looked around to see the inspiration of Carlos' painting. On the far right there was a dense collection of palm trees whose branches were swaying back and fourth with the wind. I think I can get use to this.

"Wonderful isn't it?" Carlos said bringing me back to reality.

"Very"

"Why don't we put your things away and I'll give you a tour of the house?"

I nodded my head as we went back inside. It didn't that much time to unpack everything when we were done there was only one item still left, my guitar.

"Sweet guitar," Carlos admired as I took my baby out of its case.

"Thank you"

"Do you mind?" he asked reaching his hands out for the guitar. Not wanting to be rude I passed the guitar to him. He held it carefully in his hands looking down to the red paint job that was done and all the other little details.

"Where did you get it?"

"There's a small shop in Nashville that makes custom guitars. In order for me to have my own I did a summer of mowing lawns, babysitting, pet sitting, washing cars, and stripping to earn the money for that guitar"

Carlos looked at me with a look of horror on his face.

"Kidding," I joked. "I'm probably worth around $89 if I ever did that, but that's the tale of how I got my baby"

"I think we should start that tour now," Carlos said putting away my guitar. What a way to make a good impression. Who knows what he's thinking about me. He turned back against the door to face me.

"Just so we're clear…you're worth a lot more than 89 bucks"

We walked out of my temporary room and went in to the room next door.

"Is this your room?" I asked Carlos.

"Yup"

I looked around the room to find out that it was a pretty normal room for a teenage boy. There were shirts and a few other articles of clothing that were here and a laptop, an iPod, a pack of gum, and a few posters were what dominated his room. My attention was now focused on the black bass that was hanging on the wall.

"You play bass?"

"Yeah, I'm the bass player for the band"

"That's cool"

"You want to know what else is cool"

"What?"

He walked to what I assumed to be the closet, and opened the door. Carlos moved some hangers to reveal that there was the door that led into my room.

"No way"

"Yeah, so if you need something I'm only a closet away," Carlos laughed.

We moved on to the rest of the house that was full of surprises. I mean there has to be some law stating that a person can't have this many rooms in one house. It seemed that we were all done with this little tour and were not sure on what to do.

"So what do you want to do?"

"Maybe we could watch a movie before everybody comes back," I suggested.

"Cool, had anything in mind?"

"I don't suppose you have anything that is so funny that it would make me piss my pants, do you?"

"Please," Carlos scoffed he went to pick a few DVD's from their extensive collection of movies. "Choose your pick from the Horror Movie trilogy"

_(4 hours of nonstop laughing later)_

Carlos and I were sitting around reminiscing on the movie until headlights were seen through the curtains.

"Oh my god, Carlos their here," I said excitingly.

"Wow… that's really great," his smile was dimming down.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just I had a real good time and…"

The door opened interrupting Carlos. And came out Gustavo, Kelly, and what looked to be Kendall and James. The four came up to Carlos and I, honestly it was kind of intense. A person would think that meeting a group of people who will be with you on the road to fame would be the best experience ever. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case in this situation; James looked down on his feet and scuffed his shoes against the floor while Kendall was staring daggers at me for no reason.

"Logan, there's a few people that I want you to meet" he presented Kendall and James. "Logan I want you to meet your band mates Kendall and James"

"Hello," I offered my hand to James first. Luckily he was civil and he shook my hand, now it was Kendall's turn. I was pretty nervous when he shook my hand he was purposely giving a hard grip, which made my hand hurt. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of me being in pain so I had to force a smile on my face. When the intros were done we all left to the dining room to chow down on Chinese take out. Even that didn't ease things up, I had a feeling that I was in for some hell with the band. Fortunately, I excused myself from the dinner and told them that I was heading for bed. When in reality I was sitting back on the balcony overlooking the ocean. The view is way different from what it was a couple of hours ago. The sun was now setting giving California a goodbye before letting the moon do its job.

I heard footsteps coming behind me, happy to find out who it was.

"Hi Carlos"

"What's going on?"

"Nothing really just sight seeing, I guess"

Carlos nodded and sat down on his side of the balcony. I'm actually kind of sad I thought that he would sit with me.

"How do you like Cali?" he asked.

"Honestly, this has been the best day of my life," I told him.

"Mph," There was that long annoying silence between us again.

"Look, I want to apologize for the guy's behavior back there, they're not like that all"

"You don't need to apologize for them"

"Well, you might want to turn in early. Gustavo says that it's going to be a big day tomorrow"

"Okay" I left the chair and was heading into the room until…

"Oh, Logan"

"Yes?" I turned back to him.

"I'm really happy that you're here," he said to me.

"Thank you," as I walked in the room to finish my first day.

**All right everyone that was Logan's first day in California. If you guys are interested pictures of Logan's guitar, Carlos' bass are on my profile. As we may know summer is coming to a close :_(. With school right around the corner, having to update Confessions, and another story over the horizon it's going to be hard updating. Don't worry this story will be my top priority. So if you guys have any questions, comments, or suggestions on anything you all know what to do. **


End file.
